There's a paradise?
by Alphawolfkila
Summary: what if Kagome and Souta were wolves? What if Kagome was the key to lead Kiba and the others to paradise? What if a enemy of her's teamed up with Dracia? Will she find love that she always wanted? ON HOLD
1. explain and unwelcome visitor

**Kila: don't own Inuyasha or Wolf's rain. enjoy the story!**

_"...." Thinking_

* * *

Kagome's family was doing there daily things while she was in the feudal era battling Naraku. Her little brother Souta was outside playing with his soccer ball while her mom and her gramps were talking in the kitchen.

"We have to tell when Kagome comes back, dad."

"I know my dear daughter and we need to do it soon so they can find paradise." Gramps said while reading the newspaper.

"Are they old enough and ready, dad?" She said while watching Souta play with his soccer ball with a smile on his face through the window.

"You and me both knew that this day would come and our time has almost come my daughter."

"The evil presence is on its way isn't it?" Gramps just nodded his head while she opened the window.

"Souta its time to come in." Souta stopped playing with the soccer ball and headed inside then went into the kitchen.

"We have to tell you something souta but we can't tell you till Kagome gets home." She while looking at him then looked out the window again and saw standing outside of the well house.

"Ok, mom." Souta said then headed towards the living room then saw Kagome and ran to give her a hug.

"Hey Souta." Kagome said while hugging him back then went into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"Mom and grandpa have something to tell us." Souta said while sitting beside her and Kagome blinked at him.

"They do?"

"Yes, we do." Her mom said when she walked in the room with her grandpa right behind her.

"Kagome, Souta, we have to tell you that you're a wolf and Kagome you're the key to open paradise." Souta and Kagome blinked at the same time and wondering if they heard her right.

"Were wolves? Are you and gramps wolves too mom?" Kagome asked calmly since this isn't the first time to hear or see anything weird.

"Yes, your wolves and so is your grandfather and I."

"Cool! What color am I when I turn into a wolf and how do we turn into a wolf?" Souta asked with excitement that made Kagome smile at him.

"Souta you're a light brown wolf and Kagome is an all black wolf and to turn into a wolf, all you have to do is think about being a wolf then you're a wolf."

"What's this about me being the key to open paradise?" Kagome asked and was hoping that it had nothing to do with her being the jewel shard protector.

"Kagome since you're the jewel shard protector, you're the only one who can open paradise. Paradise is a place where wolves can live in peace and not worry about anything." Kagome had to sigh and hang her head when she heard that.

"You two better hide now, we have an unwelcome visitor heading our way and Kagome don't let anyone get your jewel shard. If they get a hold of you and the jewel shards then it will be bad and they can open paradise." Gramps said while their mom hugged both of them.

"Protect your brother Kagome. Take Souta and go hide now." She looked at Kagome and Kagome knew the look that she was giving her.

"I will mom; I won't let anything happen to Souta." Kagome nodded her head then grabbed Souta by his arm then dragged him into a closet and hugged him. She put a barrier up so no one couldn't find them or hear them but they can hear everything what is going on outside.

"Kagome, I'm scared." Souta said while leaning into her hug and trying to get closer to her as much as he can.

"I know Souta." Kagome said then the next thing they heard was a lot of growling and things falling around the house.

* * *

kila: Please leave a review on what you think so far. More to come, sorry about being short, leave a review so i know on what to do to the story.


	2. meetting Quent, run!

**Kagome: Yay, updated chapter!**

**Kila: i hope my readers will like this story as much as i will.**

* * *

Kagome and Souta didn't hear nothing else… there was any growling no nothing. Kagome decided to get out of the closet and see if mom and gramps was all right.

"Souta I'm going to see if mom and gramps are ok, stay in here, I will call come back to get you if it's all right."

"Ok, sis." Kagome got out of his hold then let the barrier down and stepped into the hall while Souta shut the door. Kagome looked around and saw things that was on the wall but was now in the floor and saw some blood on the floor then saw it on the floor.

"_I hope there alright." _Kagome thought while heading towards the living room then stopped in her tracks. What she saw were two wolves laying dead on the floor then dropped to her knees.

"Mom, Gramps?" Kagome said with tears falling down her face and she used her spiritual powers to identify the wolves and knew that it was her mom and grandmother.

"I'll find paradise liked you said and I will find out who killed you." Kagome saw a blanket lying on the couch; she grabbed it and threw it over the wolves. She did not want Souta to see them like this then grabbed another blanket and walked back to the closet where Souta was hiding.

"Souta, you can come out." She said while holding the blanket opened while he came out then wrapped the blanket around him.

"Where are mom and grandpa?" Souta asked then saw the tears on Kagome face and shook his head.

"There gone Souta, our unwelcome visitor killed them." She pulled him to her so she could hug him and let him cry while she rubbed his hair.

"Souta, we can't stay here, we have to find paradise." She said and began to walk Souta down the hall and past the living room while keeping the blanket around him so he could not see the bodies under the thin blanket.

"Are we going to look for paradise?" He asked then Kagome nodded her head.

"Yes, were going to look for paradise like mom asked us to do. You don't need the blanket anymore Souta." Souta nodded his head and took it off once they were outside then Kagome headed towards the shrine steps with Souta running behind her to catch up with her.

"Is this how it was in the feudal era Kagome, and what your journey for the jewel shards?"

"Souta, the jewel shards are complete but Naraku survived and being back home where Naraku can't get the jewel shards is a lot safer here then in the feudal era and yes this is how it was back in the feudal era. We would walk for days and sometimes not even getting a break." She said while they walked down the steps and on to the sidewalk.

"You think we will meet anyone who is also a wolf and looking for paradise, Kagome?"

"I hope so Souta, I really hope so." Kagome gave a sigh than she hit something or someone and stumbled back.

"I'm sorry about that I should watch where I'm going." Kagome said then looked up at the old man then he stared at her and at Souta. Souta saw the gun that the man was carrying then started to pull on Kagome hand while hiding behind her.

"Sis lets go please." Souta asked softly to her then Kagome looked down at him and back to the old man. She saw the gun that was making Souta so scared and decided that it was bet they started to leave.

"Sorry but we're in a hurry." She said and holding Souta hand tightly in her hand while walking around the old man then he started to speak.

"It's alright, don't let it happen again and the names Quent… but you won't remember my name that along before you die…wolf." Kagome stopped walking with fright then she heard him messing with his gun, she turned her head and saw him pointing his gun at Souta and her.

"Run, Souta!" Kagome started to run with Souta keeping with her the best he can, Kagome was running in and out of people then looked over her shoulder to see if Quent was still right behind them and sure enough, he was.

"Kagome, look an alley." Souta pointed his finger up ahead and Kagome hoped that they could lose Quent. They ran in the alley and came to a dead end but the lost Quent in the crowd and giving them some time to come up with a plan.

"_Dead end, there was to be an away out of here…" _Kagome thought and looked around at the dead end but the wall were a human couldn't jump over but not for a wolf, then thought about them changing into their wolf forms.

"Souta, we have to change into ours wolfs." Kagome said while panting from the long run that just did and Souta let go of her hand and sat down to catch his breath.

"But what about…" Kagome cut him before he could argue with her.

"Souta, I will protect you from him, he won't hurt you as long as I'm here. Going wolf help us get away from him faster, now think about going wolf so we can jump over this wall."

Souta nodded head, closed eyes and thought about being a brown wolf, the next thing he knew his hands and legs turned into paws, had a tail and ears. Kagome smiled at how cute Souta was but it was also a problem… Souta looked like a pup but he was too big to be a pup.

"Souta, I think you're a pup." Souta just tilted his head at her and she just sighed at him then shook her head. She closed her eyes, her legs and hands turned into paws, had a tail and ears then she was a black wolf with the jewel shards hanging around her neck.

"_Souta won't be able to jump over that wall on his own. He doesn't look heavy enough for me to carry him over the wall."_ Kagome picked Souta by the back of his neck with her mouth then her ear twitch backwards to a sound that was behind them. She turned her head to look and was afraid that it was Quent and sure enough, it was Quent with him pointing his gun right at them.

"Now, I got you, wolves… must be my lucky day if I found two wolves." He gave them a smirk and Kagome got a running start towards the wall then Quent pulled the trigger and a bullet went right past her when she jumped over the wall. She landed on the other side of the wall and headed off to find somewhere safe from Quent.

* * *

kila: thanks for the reviews, working on the next chapter. Keep th reviews coming, your reviews lets me know what i need to do to my story and i hope that this chapter isnt short. Enjoy the story!


	3. New friends

**Kagome: Wow, two updated chapters in one day, Kila fast.**

**Kila: enjoy the story!**

* * *

Kagome was running with Souta in her mouth and he was not making it easy for her either. He was wiggling around and wanted down, Kagome knew that she couldn't put him down because Quent might catch up with them. Kagome gave a growl and Souta stop moving around, while she was heading to the park but while running that way, she ran past four boys that seemed to make time go past slow with her and the boys. She felt something from them but didn't know what it was but what made her turn her eye was the smallest out of the four boys was looking at her then the next thing he knew she was gone.

"_Hmm… I felt something from those boys but the thing is…will they be friend or foe?" _Kagome thought while reaching the park and came to a creek. She put Souta down then got a drink from the creek then lay down while watching Souta play with a butterfly.

"Kagome, we change back?" He asked but Kagome thought that Souta would love being in his wolf form.

"I thought that you like being in your wolf form?"

"I do but was just wondering when we can change back." He said while climbing on her back and swatting at her ear.

"Not right now Souta… feels like something else is going to happen and will you leave my ear alone." She said while shaking her head hoping to make any progress.

"Nope." Souta said and giving her a wolfish smiles, Kagome had to smile back at that but also rolled her eyes in the process.

**With the four boys**

"Hey, runt, you're falling behind." A porky boy said while waiting on the smallest boy to catch up.

"Stop calling me runt and I thought I saw another wolf or I think I felt something like it." The tallest guy with an x scar on his chest and a boy with a black jacket looked at each other and thinking the same thing.

"_Another wolf?"_

"The dog went that way; let's go see if it's a wolf." The small boy said and started to run off in the direction that Kagome and Souta went.

"Hey, hold on runt…" The porky boy said while the boy with the x scar over his chest shook his head.

"Well, we have to go get him anyways, he might be wrong and he could get hurt." The boy with the jacket said then headed after him.

"I thought you wanted to get to paradise as soon as possible." The tallest guy said with his hands in his pants pocket,

"I do but we won't leave him behind, we get him then head to paradise." He said with the other two following him since he was the Alpha of them and they didn't feel like fighting with him today.

"Man, what a drag this turned out to be." The porky boy said while scratching his head.

**With Kagome and Souta**

Kagome watched Souta play in the water, chase a butterfly and whatever he could get into and only being a few feet from her. She saw Souta yawn then she picked him up and walked under the shade of the tree, she laid him down then lay down beside him. He snuggled against her fur then went to sleep. Kagome was being very protective while Souta slept, she did not trust anyone after they meet Quent nor she didn't let anyone come here her and when anyone tried, she would growl at them and back off. Most of the people would look at the jewel shard around her neck and thought what a beautiful collar that is and was wondering how much that had to cost. Kagome had to roll her eyes at that then caught the sent of the boy that looked at her, she looked around and saw the boy heading her way but when she blinked she saw a wolf with reddish brown fur heading her way . She growled a warning at him to not come any further then she was shocked because he sat down on his hind legs and tilts his head.

"You're a wolf too?" Kagome asked but being cautious and would have jumped but Souta was asleep and didn't want to alarm him.

"Yes, I'm a wolf and my name is Toboe." He gave her a wolfish smile like Souta gave before and she had to smile back.

"I'm Kagome and my little brother Souta." She moved her head to right where Souta was snuggled to her fur."That's a pretty a pretty collar you have there Kagome."

"Thank you but it's not a collar and weren't you with 3 other boys when I ran past you?" She asked him and was going to make a run for it if those boys wanted to hurt Souta or her.

"Yes, I was and there they are. Hey Kiba over here!" Toboe hollered and Kagome followed his eyes to seem them but she saw three boys entering the park then she saw a porky light brow wolf, a gray wolf with an x scar on his chest and a white wolf, the white wolf she couldn't keep her eyes off of him. She realized that she was staring and wanted to blush if she was human.

"Kiba, she's a wolf too!" Toboe said excitedly when the three boys stood beside Toboe and they saw a black wolf with a brown wolf sleeping at her side who must be a pup but looks to big be one but is a lot smaller than Toboe.

"_Wow, a beautiful wolf at that I might add… she must have a mate already." _Kiba thought.

"Wow, you're a total babe and my name is Hige." Hige said while sticking his chest out trying to show off to Kagome and Kagome had to roll her eyes at that then Souta decided to wake up and felt like playing.

"I'm Kagome and my little brother Souta." She said while Souta decided to climb on her back again and swat at her ear.

"_Her little brother, excellent, I will have a chance with her then." _Kiba thought and had to smile at Souta.

"I'm Kiba and that's Tusme." Kiba said then laid down right beside her the she smiled at him.

"We're looking for paradise then we got chased by an old guy with a gun." Souta said aloud and not worrying about the conciseness.

"Souta!" Kagome said while the others were shocked that she was looking for paradise.

"Come with us, Kagome, we don't mind having another member in our group and beside we're looking for paradise as well." Kiba said and Tusme not really liking the new she wolf or her little brother at all but he had to might that she was cute and was wondering what she looked like when she was human.

"Sure, why don't we change back into humans and get going?" Kagome said and they all nodded then changed back into their humans form but what shocked the guys was how beautiful Kagome when she is human.

"Kagome lets go already." Souta said while pulling her hand trying to get her to stand up.

"Well, runt, looks like your not the runt anymore." Hige said to Toboe which made Toboe very happy not being the runt anymore then they all headed to find paradise.

* * *

Kila: keep those reviews coming. Thanks for the reviews, let me know what you think so far. more to come, working on the next chapter.


	4. I'm bored sis and Questions and anwers

**Kagome: Kila is sorry for being so late in her update's. She is working on her college class.**

**Toboe: Enjoy the story.**

* * *

Kagome, Kiba and Tusme were leading while Hige was in the middle, Toboe and Souta was taking the back.

"Sis… I'm bored." Souta whined. To be honest Toboe was bored as well and they have been walking all day.

"I know you are Souta." Kagome shook her head while Tusme had a smirk on his face.

"Sis… I'm bored." He said again and making Kagome sigh.

"I know you are, please be quiet or talk to Toboe." She said while looking over her shoulder to look at him.

"I bet he is a handful." Kiba said to her and making her laugh.

"You have no idea." She gave him a smile and he gave her a small smile back but Tusme saw the whole thing making him jealous.

"Kagome, I'm-" Souta started but didn't get to finish it.

"Souta, I know your bored but don't start it again." She said with a little angry in her voice and that shut him because you don't want her mad at you.

"Where are we anyways?" She asked to anyone who will answer the question.

"We are in a forest babe, but don't worry I will protect you." Hige said but Kiba and Tusme looked over the shoulder to look at him then narrowed their eyes.

"Thank you Hige but I can protect myself and don't call me babe. It's Kagome, not babe."

"Whatever you say doll." Hige let out a laugh when he heard her sigh.

"Sis…" Souta whined

"Runt, leave your totally hot sister alone. We get that your bored, get over it." Hige said while putting his arms behind his head.

"Souta, why don't change into our wolves and have a race." Toboe asked and besides he wanted something to do anyways.

"Ok, I will be beat you." Souta said then Toboe and he changed into their wolf forms. They ran past Kiba, Kagome, and Tusme.

"Souta, Toboe. I don't think that's safe." She yelled after they ran past her.

"They will be fine, Kagome. Toboe doesn't go far without us." Tusme said while looking at her.

"See, Kagome. They are just right ahead of us." Kiba pointed at Souta when he jumped off a rock and trying to get Toboe.

"You don't know Souta; he can get into trouble more then he can get out of it."

"Babe, why is it just you and Souta looking for paradise?" Hige asked when he got beside Kiba.

"Our mom and grandfather got killed by something, I think it was wolf but I'm not for sure though." She said with little sadness in her eyes but they could still see it.

"I'm sorry Kagome." Kiba said while he grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze to comfort her.

"It's ok. Have you guys found paradise at all?"

"Heh. No, this fool is looking for the key to open paradise and he thinks we are close of finding it." Tusme said with his hands in his pockets and being jealous.

"Because we are close and I can feel it Tusme." Kiba said while narrowing his eyes at him,

"What's the key to open paradise?" She knew that she was the key but she wanted to hear it from them to be on the safe side.

"The key is some kind of Shikon Jewel Shard." Hige said and made her gasp.

"Um… I know where the key is." She said while keeping her eye on Souta.

"You do where?" Kiba asked.

"I am the key and I have the jewel shard your talk about." She kept walking while they stopped where they were at and their jaws had dropped.

"What a second, what do you mean that you're the key? Tusme ran in front of her to make her stop walking while Hige and Kiba caught up with them.

"I'm the key." She said and pulled the jewel shard from under her clothes then showed it to them.

"You don't think that old man will catch up with us do you?" she asked with little nervous in her.

"Why?" Kiba asked and not liking how she is nervous about it the old man.

"Souta and I ran into before we ran into you guys. Let's just say that we almost got one of us with is gun." She said then Souta and Toboe ran towards her and pulled the sleeves of her shirt with their mouths.

"Kagome come play with us." Souta asked while trying to drag her along with Toboe.

"Later Souta and let go. Go play with Toboe." She said and got them to let go of her sleeves then watched them run off again.

"_She is the key, I have to protect her more for now on and keep Tusme away from her because she is mine."_ Kiba thought and hew knew that Tusme had a thing for Kagome as well but he would show him that Kagome belongs to him.

"Don't worry babe, I will protect you." Hige said while wrapping his arm around her shoulder but took his arm back after Tusme and Kiba growled at him.

"Hige, for the last time stop calling me babe!" Kagome said while getting in Hige face but the all froze when they heard a gun shot.

* * *

**kila: sorry for being late, working on the next chapter for this story and on the other story so bare with me my readers. please review, your reviews help me alot.**


End file.
